


Swings

by Neilikka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilikka/pseuds/Neilikka
Summary: Sirius discovers a missing piece of childhood.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Swings

Sirius and Remus were walking in a small muggle park in the middle of the night. It was a clear night, the stars were bright and the moon only a thin crescent. Sirius' namesake was happily twinkling at them. They sometimes liked to escape to the muggle world when they were free at the same time. That didn't happen very often with them both in the order and Sirius working as a healer and Remus doing whatever Remus was doing when not at their home. At nights like these, it was almost possible to forget all the pain, the suffering, the doubt that the war was causing. Almost.

"I sometimes wonder what muggles do with these things," Sirius said absentmindedly when they walked past a broken set of swings. "I don't understand why they like to hang tyres with chains."

"You have never had a swing?" Remus asked incredulously and stopped on his tracks.

"No. How do you know what those are?"

"My mum was a muggleborn. We had one on our yard when I was little. You are going to love this," Remus explained and after checking their surroundings, fixed the swings with a quick _reparo_.

He told Sirius to sit on one of them. Though looking doubtful, Sirius followed his instructions.

"I'm going to give you a push, but you should put your legs forward and lean back, when the swing is moving forward and lean forward and pull your legs back, when the swing goes back. That will increase the speed and make you go higher."

"Faster and higher sounds exactly my cup of tea!"

Remus gave Sirius a couple of pushes before sitting on the other swing. Soon they were laughing and competing against each other on who could go higher. Sometimes they found the exact same rhythm and were swinging in harmony. That always got a small, soft smile on Remus' lips.

Hint of the morning light was starting to to show when Remus decided to finish their swinging by jumping off the swing and landing smoothly on the grass in front of them. Sirius cheered and followed his lead.

"Thank you! This was the best thing ever!" Sirius said, hugging Remus tightly.

"Says the boy with a flying motorbike."

"But you don't like the bike, this we could share. Honestly, I will never forget tonight."

Something around them shifted and the temporary lightness in them vanished. Remus hugged Sirius tighter and whispered: "I know you think it's me, but please don't trust Peter. He has been acting off lately."

Sirius had never been able to lie to Remus, so he didn't bother to to deny it. He could do what Remus asked though. Maybe, instead of the wolf he loved, the rat was the rat.

***

After the war, Remus and Sirius always went to swing on the 31st of October. Not to remember the capture of the traitor or the destruction of Voldemort, but to remind themselves the importance of trust and childlike joy. Of course they had built an awesome set of swings for Harry and Anna on James' and Lily's yard, but the Halloween was always just for them.


End file.
